1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved portable fueling facility of the type that may be deployed at an airport or other desired refueling location. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved fueling facility which has improved secondary containment characteristics, is easily deployable at a desired location and that does not need an attendant to effect a refueling transaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Technology
Nearly all modern airports have facilities of some type for refueling. The most prevalent type of aircraft refueling facility includes a belowground storage tank and an aboveground pumping module which are operated by an attendant, much in the manner of commercial service stations for automobiles.
One significant disadvantage of such in-ground refueling stations is the time and labor involved in preparing for and constructing such a facility. Some factors that contribute to the expense of constructing a belowground facility include the need for construction permits, subcontractors, excavation and the time and planning involved in locating a permanent site for the facility. Once installed, such facilities cannot practically be moved to different locations at the airport, to other airports, or be sold.
In recent years, some aboveground refueling facilities have become commercially available. One example is the Edghill Airfield fueling installation, which is commercially available from H. W. Edghill Equipment, of Basing Stoke, Hampshire, England. This facility includes a pair of tanks that are manifolded together and are mounted on a hard surface by a skid. A remotely positioned electrically powered dispensing unit is provided to dispense the fuel. However, this dispensing unit also requires the presence of an attendant to monitor the refueling transaction and has limited safeguards to prevent leaks and spills.
In many small airports throughout the United States and the world, it is difficult for a pilot to refuel his or her aircraft at irregular times when an attendant is not present at the airport's refueling facility. As a result, a pilot may be effectively prevented from beginning or resuming a flight until an attendant is again on duty.
In addition, many commercial service stations for automobiles have limited operational hours. When an attendant is not on duty at such stations, a traveler cannot refuel his vehicle.
Another problem with existing aboveground fuel storage facilities is the possibility of catastrophic fire or explosion if surrounding objects catch on fire.
When storing volatile liquids such as fuel, it is important that the loss of vapor to atmosphere be minimized, both for fuel conservation and ecological considerations.
When refilling a fueling facility, it is also important that the operator in charge of such refilling be warned when the fuel level in the storage tank approaches capacity.
It is clear there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for a portable aboveground refueling facility for refueling aircraft or ground vehicles which has adequate protection against fuel leakage, is readily deployable at a desired refueling location and does not require an attendant to effect a refueling transaction.